


The Drabble Challenge Collection

by Nico_Weetch



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorky Parents.jpg, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, knife family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: Once upon a time I opened my mailbox requesting prompts for a Tumblr Drabble Challenges post, these are some of the results.I wanted a place outside of tumblr to store these.More to come in the future!
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts: https://creativenicocorner.tumblr.com/post/183808921448/drabble-challenge#notes
> 
> I won't be taking anymore prompts until I finish the ones /still/ sitting in my mailbox. Those of you who have sent prompts, thank you so SO much for your patience!! It's been nearly half a year, I know, but believe me when I say you haven't been forgotten I swear!! 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and patience! ( •̀♡• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> And on that note, enjoy!! I hope you like puns

It started from an idea. A simple small idea while lounging together. Arms cozily around the other. The living room basking in a mix of moonlight through the window, and the light the tv gave off

The pair of them delightfully binging on The Great British Baking Show. 

Barbara sighed and snuggled closer to the crook of Walter’s arm. A wistful sigh mother’s were known to make when thinking of their children. “Jim would have loved to have been on a show like this. Can you imagine the fun he’d have?”

The changeling, now stuck in troll form, gave an understanding nod. Considering Jim’s new condition, cooking would never be the same again for the teen. 

A passion both Barbara ( _especially_ Barbara), Walter, and anyone who so much as spent 30 minutes talking with the teen knew Jim possessed. 

Walter pressed a kiss into Barbara’s hairline. “He’d certainly be spectacular in it.” 

“Right? Like imagine him thinking up _molds_ for a cupcake!”

“Hang on.” An idea started to form in Walter’s mind, it was slow forming, but oh, it was forming. “ _Hang_ on.” Walter breathed.

“Or Jim,” Barbara giggle snorted while sitting up, and adjusting her glasses. Not entirely hearing Walter. She made a silly face as she gesticulated with her hands, “Jim _welding_ crystalized sugar and making it look like a hotdog.”

“Hang the _futtock on_!” Grinned Walter sitting up right as well. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“He still can!”

Barbara gave a puzzled face, and slowly patted Walter’s knee. “Sweetie we tried glamour masks. I don’t really see how-?”

Walter scooped Barbara’s hands into his. His jagged toothy grin as bright as the changeling’s glowing eyes, “It doesn’t have to be a human version! We could do our _own_ version! Here! In Trollmarket- er, FormerTrollmarket…Whatever it’s being called these day! When they next visit!!” 

Barbara smiled like a child hearing the concept of Christmas in July for the very first time. “That’s- That’s!” Barbara gasped and ran a hand through her hair excitedly. “Genius!! Oh my gosh! Walt!”

“I know, I have my moments.” Walter purred toothily. His head giving a slight shake like a deer does when showing off their antlers. 

“Why didn’t we think of this sooner?! It’s - there’s so many junk yards around! And any remaining trolls and changelings could join in!”

“A clash of food cultures. And with Jim’s own human knowledge he’s sure to add a spice of his own.” Barbara snorted and elbowed Walter joyfully. Her head still dancing with the promise of such an idea. “It’s bound to be a fun learning experience for him either way.” Walter, ever the teacher, pointed out. 

“We could call it THE GREAT TROLL BAKE OFF!” Her hands shook with Walter’s as the two practically bounced on the couch with sheer delight. Walter couldn’t stop wheezing cheerfully. Barbara gave no room for further comment, “You’re right!! You’re so right!! Oh this is beautiful! Jim would love it! Oh my GOOOOSH! Who _kneeds_ dough when there’s the _auto zone_!”

Walter kissed her very deeply at that. Barbara chuckling on as she cupped his stony cheeks. 

“Who can bake, when there’s the emergency break!” snorted Walter between Barbara’s flutter of kisses. He scooped Barbara into his arms. Barbara squealed and kicked her feet in glee. 

A blush started to form as Walter’s mirth filled breathy kisses on her neck both tickled and elated Barbara. 

She bit her lip, and ran a hand through Walter’s hair. Their laughing slowly transforming to chuckles and breathy giggles. A mischievous twinkle in both of their eyes. 

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Barbara grinned, curling one of Walter’s wispy locks.

“You know what they say, love. If you can’t stand the heat..”

“Mmm, get out of the kitchen.” Barbara smirked. 

“Mmm, oh dear. That’s a soggy bottom!” said a show runner from the tv. 

They giggled at that, and gently bumped foreheads together. 

Walter returned Barbara’s feet to the earth with a soft squeeze of her hand. 

“We start organizing first thing tomorrow?” offered Barbara with a luxurious stretch. She winced a little as her side felt a little sore from all the laughing. 

“Sounds like a plan, chef.” Smiled Walter as he searched for the remote to turn the tv off. 

After a few more stretches Barbara soon joined in with the search. Occasionally distracting the other with a bottom pinch or two. When the remote was finally found, between the last two pillow cushions ( “How is it always the last two?!” ). 

Walter switched off the tv, and spun Barbara into a dipped kiss, purring, “Now we’re cooking with gas.”

“You sure that’s not just your soggy bottom.”

“Darling, if you can find _anything_ soggy about _my_ bottom-”

“ _Wweeeeeell_.” said Barbara in a high pitched voice. A blush spreading over the bridge of her nose before she could let her dirty joke be said. She tweaked Walter’s rocky rump cheekily. Her hand slipping between the cheeks made for another point she was making. “I’m sure there are ways.”

“Touché.” Walter blushed, straightening. 

“I believe it’s pronounced,” Barbara gave a chef kiss for effect, “ _Tushy_.”

“You’re so right!” Walter swooned, draping a dramatic arm over his forehead. “I’m a fool! An _absolute_ nincompoop!” 

“Alright nincompoowaaa!” The rest was lost to Barbara’s elated squealing at being picked up and hoisted over Walter’s shoulder. The pair of them giggling while pinching the other’s rump all the way to the bedroom. Where it certainly became hotter than hell’s kitchen. 

The following day Barbara and Walter made it their mission to see the Great Troll Bakeoff become a plausible reality. 


	2. Where is the first aid kit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being MUCH longer than I anticipated. And yet, it was an idea I kept circling back to as a concept. 
> 
> I’ve always wanted to explore Barbara taking responsibility for being a bit reckless sometimes, and what that could mean for not only others but herself as well. 
> 
> There were so many many drafts, but honestly sometimes you just got to walk away. And that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may or may not find some [cough] Terpsichore elements to this. Although I am a fan of re-using original characters, and I love Anna very /very/ much. 
> 
> Japanese language translations used with online engines, and the lovely help and guidance of @illahmae Thank you again for reaching out to me!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Anna was expecting a lot of things that night. A quiet evening, a well written finale for her favorite fantasy tv show, and her package finally arriving were on that list of things.

It was a list that never came to be.

The _instant_ the local coroner, and occasional forensic analysis for the Arcadia Police Department, heard her doorbell ring there was trouble. A trouble that arrived unannounced. 

Anna groaned as she made her way to the door, and checked if her armpits smelled before opening the door. 

It felt like a morbid set up to a joke. Except there was no chest to cut open. 

Not yet at least. 

For in her doorway was her best friend, her (supposed?) ex, and his friend. All of whom looked as though they went through a VIP tour through a slaughter house. 

“Hey Anna,” said Barbara feebly through a busted lip. The good doctor winced through her attempted smile “we…ah, well, first I can explain..but um-”

“That’s not corn syrup, is it.” Anna’s question rang like a statement. “Hello again by the way.” she added dryly to the badly bruised Nomura who carried an even worse off Walter Strickler. 

The strength of Nomura’s arms to carry a full grown man was _duly noted_. 

Nomura looked away, and readjusted her hold Walter. Clicking her tongue when she noticed the amount of blood on her dress. Human, and changeling. Which gave a surreal effect to the fabric of her dress. Nomura didn’t even want to begin to think about the clean up job she’ll eventually have to do for her car seats. 

Walter’s attempt at a salutation made it as far as turning his head. 

“You’ve met??” asked Barbara, adjusting her dangerously cracked glasses.

“Looks like we all have some explaining to do.” Anna said rubbing a hand over her recently washed face. She sidestepped to give Nomura more room. 

“At this rate Strickler’s going to bleed out.” mumbled Nomura. She made no effort to hide her impatience as she passed Anna’s threshold. 

Anna’s brows furrowed, and quickly looked Barbara over again. Her eyes analyzing her best friend. To see if she was in a worse off state than Anna initially looked over. 

Barbara’s lip was swollen, her hand clutched at her side that might have a broken rib, and there were cuts along her collar bone and arms and legs. 

“I’m fine.” assured Barbara. Able to catch Anna’s analyzing eyes. “Fine enough to be sure Walter was patched for transport. Nomura’s worried. Then again, they’re like family-”

“Did he do this to you?” steeled Anna, remorselessly. 

“What? No. Nooo-”

“I’m not touching anyone until I know he didn’t do this to you. And so help me God if he did. Cause I have no obligation to help the living Barb. And I _can_ make that shit look like an accident.” 

“I love you too Anna.” Barbara shuffled forward to hug her, wincing all the while. “I _promise_ you he didn’t do this. I’ll…” Barbara tightened her hug with a guilty exhale. “I’ll explain as you patch me up. Please Anna. We can’t take this case to a normal hospital…and I need an extra steady hand if Walt’s going to make it past stable.” 

“Alright. I believe you. Still stand by my statement though.”

“Terrifying as always. You’re going to be the primary suspect to so many of my ex’s.” 

“Better believe it.” said Anna, kissing her best friend’s hairline. 

“Hey, uh _DOCTORS_ , he’s bleeding again!” called out Nomura from Anna’s living room. 

Barbara frowned, and rubbed her eyebrow, smearing some of the drying blood, “We need to hurry Anna. Where’s the first aid kit?”

“I’ll get it. Can you walk to the kitchen?”

“I was able to walk to your door, wasn’t I?” snarked Barbara, trying to ignore the rising panic Nomura’s pacing over Walter was inspiring.

Barbara tried not to look into Anna’s living room. At how Walter’s hand hung off the couch. The way his breathing looked shallow. How Nomura’s pacing would slow to a stop to gently, and fearfully, adjust Walter’s hand. 

All the same, Barbara’s frown deepened. 

Bravely she tried to scrub her hands clean in Anna’s sink. Ignoring the pain in her side as much as she could. Barbara couldn’t tell if her shaking hands was from potential unchecked nerve damage, or the still lingering adrenaline. 

“Okay.” went Anna, popping open the first aid kit on her kitchen island. “Spill.”

Barbara continued to examine her own arms as she turned to Anna. “It happened on the outskirts of the VONS’s parking lot. Wait…how much do _you_ already know?”

“Changelings and trolls are a thing. There’s a million year war that’s been going on.” shrugged Anna. She motioned for Barbara to sit “I don’t know all the details, but Nomura there gave me a decent enough cliff-notes version last time.”

“Last time??” exclaimed Barbara with a wince. She wanted very badly to rub her eyebrow. “What do you mean last time??”

“One story at a time Barbara.”

“I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

“It happened before you started, remembering…”

“Oh.”

Anna grasped one of Barbara’s shaky hands. “I didn’t know how to bring it up, and…I’m sorry.”

“It’s a shit theme that’s been happening with me Anna…I’m not happy.”

“I can imagine.”

Barbara kissed Anna’s cheek. “Still not happy, but I’ll forgive you.”

Anna gave a sheepish smile, and nodded. Awkwardly Anna returned to the first aid kit. “He didn’t mention it?”

“We’ve been…slow catching up. I’ve been distant, if it wasn’t for Jim I’d probably be even more distant than I am now…”

“That’s understandable.” Nodded Anna as she sat a utensil down. “Shirt.”

Barbara obliged, and struggled with lifting her shirt as she continued, “And he’s been…hard to read, as always. One second looking like a wounded puppy following me, the next,” Barbara grunted and felt her eyes tear up as a searing pain shot through her side, “Shying away parts of himself..sometimes disappearing. But then I see him with Jim. Talking, explaining, and I feel myself relieved to sigh ‘Oh _there’s_ Walter’. There’s my son’s favorite history teacher. The principal I dated. But he’s more than that now. I know he isn’t human…” a realization crept over Barbara. Slowly she vocalized it, “You know since remembering, Walter hasn’t been in his troll form around me..” her eyes grew broodier, “not if he can help it.”

Anna frowned as she helped Barbara lift her shirt up. Gently she pressed her fingers against the skin. “..I’m not liking what I’m seeing here Barb.”

Barbara sucked air through her teeth, her nose crinkling with a cringe “Your bedside manner sucks as always.”

“Quit squirming. My last patient didn’t complain.”

“Your last patient has a TOD.”

“The dead don’t have much to fidget over anymore.” 

Barbara grew still, and looked down at Anna’s bloody work. “Jim told me about what happened to the other changelings…how they’re viewed..do you think-?”

Anna cursed under her breath and threw some blood speckled gauze on her floor. “I’m still waiting on your explanation as to what happened! That could have been _you_ on my couch! Not some half stone near immortal person who can blast through molecular reconstruction with a single fucking magical thought!”

Barbara winced again, and wheezed a cough under Anna’s more passionate application of antiseptic. If Barbara’s nails weren’t as well groomed as they were, they’d be digging into her own palms. 

“He’s not immortal.”

“And neither are you! _Jesus_ , you look like someone dragged you down the road for fuck’s sake.” 

“It was my fault.”

Anna gave Barbara a harsh disbelieving look. 

“I was…Okay…Jim’s off doing some sort of scavenger hunt…and I haven’t heard from him in a while. Jim’s explained this can happen but, I was worried…like frustratingly worried. All the same I went to Vons, tried to get groceries, normal…mom things…and then the power went out.”

Anna looked up from her work. Watched as Barbara’s eyes looked around as she re-lived the play by play of what happened. 

“I was in the car when it happened. At the edge of the parking lot I saw them, those…green Gumm-Gumm trolls? There were like…two of them. And thank goodness the parking lot was nearly empty for a Thursday. Cause, _fuck_ , Anna. What if they attacked people? And so…so for the four other people in the parking lot. I..I tried to ram my car against one of them. To… _do_ something. Slow them down I guess.” 

“Barbara.” Anna stood up to get more gauze. “You’re the dumbest smart person I know. That must have been like driving your car into a wall.” 

“My son is out there fighting these things all the time. I, I couldn’t just do nothing!”

“A. WALL.”

Barbara winced her eyes shut, her lips becoming a thin line. “Well..it didn’t work.”

“No shit.”

“Things…got dangerous…”

“Again. _No shit_ Darkwing Duck.”

“Luckily Walter was shopping there too. He stepped in..and kept putting me _out_ of harms way while taking on these two trolls. They’re like _twice_ our size put together!” Barbara held back a sob. “But..but _stubbornly_ I kept trying to help. I…I pulled a baseball bat from my trunk..and…all I did was put him in more danger than necessary. I mean it was kind of fun at first,” Barbara exhaled a strained bitter laugh into her hand, “It made me think about if Jim has as much fun with danger as we were having. 

“There was even banter Anna! Christ, it was the most he talked to me since Merlin came back. And together we were able to take one troll down!…but..then when Walter wasn’t looking I..I tried to push him out of the way of a blow. I..my body acted on its own, and I, I didn’t want to see him hurt” Barbara shamefully covered her face, “If Walter didn’t bounce back and shield me when he did I’d be a pile of putty, never able to walk again, and stuck to a car with a Barbara shaped cartoon indent. It only got worse from there.” She shook her head, and her hands dropped away from her saddened face, “The other troll got back up, and, and Walter’s shoulder…” Doctor Barbara Lake winced. “Nomura said it’s a wound that has never fully healed.”

Anna nodded, “Guess we’ll see that callus soon.”

“I shouldn’t have tried to play hero without knowing what I was doing. Not like that. Not by risking his life and the lives of others.”

“And your own.” underlined Anna while she guided her pair of scissors to cut a stitch. 

“If Nomura hadn’t called…if I hadn’t narrowly been able to answer that phone…”

Barbara winced again, though this time it wasn’t due because of any physical pain, but from remembering when Nomura arrived. 

How hopeless the situation seemed. How ghastly Walter’s arm and shoulder looked. How his limp worsened with every step. 

The sheer wave of relief when Nomura arrived. The way Nomura cursed after her initial surprise attack. The back and forth between Nomura and Strickler about poisoned blades. 

Until Walter Strickler couldn’t speak anymore, and collapsed. 

How in that moment of collapse Nomura became distracted. Looking so much like that lost young girl Barbara had seen in an old 1800’s photo displayed at the museum. And the backdraft of rage that followed. 

“I don’t know what would have happened.” came Barbara’s voice, hoarse and hushed.

“I’d be cashing my service as Jim’s godmother is what.” roughly Anna pulled down Barbara’s shirt over her newly dressed side. “You’re going to need X-rays after this.”

Barbara’s hand floated to her side, gently pressing her fingers against Anna’s work. Slowly, she nodded. “Thanks Anna.”

Anna kissed into Barbara’s hair as she moved towards her sink. 

Steadily, Barbara moved to join Anna to scrub their hands. 

The water matched the static whirlwind of Barbara’s thoughts. Of how this was essentially all avoidable if it hadn’t been for her brashness to intervene. 

“Hey.” went Anna after several glances into Barbara’s darkened face, “Just cause you’re a klutz of a hero one way, doesn’t mean you’re not a hero in other ways.” with a little hip check Anna smiled, “Doctor.”

Barbara managed a smile, her lip still swollen, “Doctor.”

“Now save the pity party for after we operate on your ex.”

Barbara snorted a chuckle and nodded, “Alright.”

The two doctors re-entered Anna’s living room to find Nomura sitting beside Walter. Her hand slid into his. Her face despondent, lost in another time that was similarly too close for comfort. If it wasn’t for the way Nomura’s eyes shifted with each new panicked thought, Barbara would have thought she was a statue. 

Barbara gave herself a moment to breathe with one long exhale. Something she tended to do before any operation. Level heads were needed now. 

“It’s going to be alright Nomura.” 

Nomura didn’t seem to hear her. 

Barbara crouched down beside the changeling, leaning to catch Nomura’s shifting eyes. “Hey, Nomura?”

The changeling’s eyes snapped predatorily. 

Barbara had to gulp to re-find her bearings. “I need you to show me where you saw him bleeding again.”

Nomura silently nodded, and lifted Walter’s shirt. Seams from from his already torn turtle neck snagged on to a protruding bit of stone that stuck out of his abdomen. The remains of a broken off spear tip. 

Barbara squinted. As bloody as the ghastly sight already was, she struggled to find any new openings or ways her impromptu stitches might have opened. 

“Anna, can we get some more light in here?”

“Yeah, I can up the brightness.”

“Max it please.”

“Copy.”

Nomura winced at the sudden brightness. And Barbara was able to see the bleeding Nomura managed to see in such a dim light. It was minimal. Small beaded bulbs of blood that grew like poppies between the stitches. 

“Thank you for bringing that up Nomura.”

Nomura didn’t answer, and stared as Anna placed a cloth over her coffee table. With the changeling’s help they were able to move Walter to lay on top of it. 

That way both doctors could work on opposite sides, and not be obstructed by the limitations of just one side. 

The air conditioning started to kick off, its setting now lower than the usual comfortable 75°F (24°C), and now a 43°F (7°C). It was the best they could do to imitate the cool air of a Hospital. 

“Should..I go?” Nomura asked tentatively as Barbara started her first incision. 

“We’re going to need your help still.” said Anna. “Incase we need to change out the water. Dab our foreheads now and then. You’ve seen Gray’s Anatomy. Maybe keep your eyes on the clock.”

“What for?”

“So we’ll have an accurate time of death.” said Anna with monotonous mirth. 

Nomura stared for the longest time. Her chest started to rise and fall rapidly.

“She’s joking.” Barbara said finally. Distantly. “But we will need your help again. Anna? Suction.” 

Nomura marveled at the improvised use of a turkey baster.

“Can you keep track of his pulse for us?” 

Nomura nodded and sat on the floor, pulling her legs up and wrapping an arm around them. Trying to make herself as small as possible. Nomura placed a shaky hand at Walter’s neck, and counted with her eyes on the clock. “So far normal.”

Barbara nodded as she worked.

“Thank goodness for little miracles.” went Anna dryly, squeezing the turkey baster to spew blood into a basin. 

Nomura watched holding her breath. Fearful any wrong breathing on her part might ruin the two doctors’s work. 

The changeling expected the rest of the operation would pass on quietly. With the occasional, “Hold that.” or “Do you see what I see?” “Suction.” 

The last time Walter and Nomura had to visit Anna (that time with the help of Jim), Anna was exceptionally talkative. She didn’t expect the same level of distant talkative-ness from Barbara as well. But it helped keep the doctors’s own pulses low. 

“So the finale.”

“Don’t get me started.” 

Barbara laughed. “Alright. We’ll save the passionate rant for later.”

“You guys are so lucky I have that on pre-record.”

“Otherwise you’d watch it while we operate?”

“Hell yeah.” snarked Anna.

Barbara glanced at Nomura, and noticed her serious furrowed brows. “She’s joking.” explained the doctor. 

“Oh Nomura should know _that_ by now.” smiled Anna.

“Well while we’re here…”

“What? We give him a vasectomy? Harvest a few organs?”

Barbara jokingly paused and pretend to consider the options. “Nah. My black market organ dealings are done.” 

“Ah well.” shrugged Anna, using the turkey baster again. She grinned towards Walter’s unconscious face. “Better luck next time, bud.”

“I actually want to know about how you guys already know each other.”

Nomura tensed, pressing her forehead against her knees. “Strickler got hurt. Jim mentioned Anna. So we operated at the morgue.”

Barbara glanced between Nomura and Anna. Then frowned into her work. 

“It was a difficult night.” Anna started to explain. 

“And that’s that on _that_.” Snapped Nomura. Finalizing any further discussion. Fearful any deviation might distract the very well trained doctors. 

Nomura hated feeling this helpless. But then, one couldn’t punch a wound better. Not realistically speaking. 

The silence grew thick. Barbara took a long breath “Another time then.”

The silence continued for a short while. And to the surprise of no one, it was Anna who spoke again. “So is he still smoking?”

Barbara chuckled, “Oh boy.”

“No I’m serious.”

“Yes.” said Nomura, resting her chin on her knees.

“You can’t traumatize a, what, 800 year old man?”

“Older maybe.” shrugged Nomura, looking at Strickler’s face. She knew his age. But age was always something a changeling either generalized or poked fun of. 

“Not with that attitude.” snarked Anna.

“Good gravy. You know what she did to my son?”

Nomura shook her head ‘no’. Then remembered neither of the doctors were looking at her, and said, “No, what?”

“At a tender young age of six, Anna showed _my son_ pictures of smoker lungs, and lung cancer.”

“Has he ever thought of smoking?” leaned Anna with a smirk. She didn’t have to wait for Barbara’s answer to continue, “No. He hasn’t. And you’re welcome.” 

Nomura found herself able to gently chuckle at that. But the smile didn’t last long when she noticed the beads of sweat on Strickler’s face. “I…uh…he’s sweating? His face is really warm.”

“Ice.” went Barbara with a detached medical calm. “Nomura go get ice. Stat.” 

Anna lifted her eyes to see Barbara’s expressionless face, and Nomura still as death, staring. It was as if everything shut down around the changeling. Her irises thin cat like slits. Her lips a tense thin line. 

“Nomura.”

“Why isn’t she moving?”

“Anna hold this. Clamp it tight.” Barbara turned and stared straight into Nomura’s face. “Hey. Hey…look at me. He’s going to be fine. You spotted the sweating, now we can do something about it right?”

Nomura’s eyes fluttered, jerkily the changeling nodded. 

“Look, it’s not a battlefield, I know. But I know what I’m doing here.”

Nomura inhaled deeply, and slowly her legs became less stiff. Less rooted to the spot. 

“Right now Walter needs ice before things get feverishly dangerous. You’re with me?”

“I..”

“Nomura. We can do this. It’s going to be okay. And it’ll be better with ice.”

“Ice…right.” Nomura gradually got to her feet, and forced her eyes to look away. 

“There’s already a bucket by the freezer.” Anna said without looking up. 

Barbara leaned back into Nomura’s line of sight, “He’s going to be okay.”

Nomura nodded, and headed towards the kitchen. When she retuned with a hefty load of ice the changeling was directed to place it on him. It would have been better with bags, but (like the turkey baster) they had to work with what they had with the time they had.

For the rest of the operation Nomura returned to her detached state. Speaking only when asked about Walter Strickler’s pulse. 

Barbara and Anna returned to their detached conversations. 

They worked well into the night.

With a final sigh, and a cut of a stitch, Barbara sat back on her legs. Anna groaned and rolled her arms. 

“That’s it?” Nomura asked. 

Barbara gave an exhausted smile. She adjusted her glasses with a nod, smudging them with blood in the process. “That’s it. All he needs is some sleep.”

“More than this?” snarked Anna. For Strickler was unconscious for the majority of the whole ordeal. “It’d be eternal.”

“Not yet I’m afraid.” went Barbara looking into Walter’s slacked face. Most of the ice were now puddles. “Come on. Lets dry him off and get him on the couch.” the air conditioner went off for the millionth time that night. Roaring in the silence in that intrusive buzzing sort of way. Tiredly Barbara rubbed her eyebrow. “Anna?”

“On it.”

Barbara moved for one of the clean hand towels, “I..Oh, I need to wash my hands.”

“That’d be great. Less blood on the furniture is, essentially, ideal.” went Anna from the thermostat.

Nomura quietly dabbed Strickler’s brow, neck and chin, as the doctors walked off to scrub the blood off and disinfect their tools. 

By the time the doctors were done, Strickler was on the couch. 

His return to consciousness was gradual. The first thing the changeling felt was pain in his shoulder, his head, and then his stomach. But what caught Strickler’s attention first, was the feeling of warmth around his hand. And the sensation of someone’s hair on his already hairy arm. 

With slow blinking eyes he saw the source of warmth, and feebly squeezed Nomura’s hand. 

Nomura, still sitting on the ground, gradually lifted her head from beside Walter. And exhaled a breath she felt like she was holding the whole night. 

At Strickler’s attempt at a smile she clicked her tongue and punched a pillow, “Oi, Jiji!” (Hey you old geezer!) sternly Nomura wagged her finger. Her red eyes burning with the attempt to not cry, “Kowagarashinaide! Buchinomesu yo.” (scare me like that again and I’ll kill you.) With the smallest sniffle Nomura muttered, “Taku.” (damnit) though it was obstructed with the way Nomura rubbed her damp cheek. 

Strickler’s shallow laugh turned into a shallow grunted cough. “Douzo, yatte minasai.” (I’d like to see you try.) he gave her hand a paternal squeeze, thumbing her bloody knuckles. His neck giving him a double chin like affect as he looked down at Nomura’s lowering head. Coyly Strickler continued,“Shiranai no? Gokiburi mitai. Ganbare yo.” (Don’t you know? I am like a cockroach. Good luck.)

Nomura clicked her tongue again with a little sniff. Rubbing her eyes before lifting her head again, “Baka.” (Idiot.)

“Dan da heddo.” (Dunderhead.) Strickler feebly attempted to flick Nomura’s forehead. She laughed at his pathetic attempt, and lowered his hand away.

Barbara entered on the tail end of their conversation, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the two changelings interact. Even if she didn’t understand a word they were saying. Yet It was clear they saw each other as family. 

Only for Barbara to realize, Walter being awake meant having to face Walter as well. 

This time it was Barbara’s turn to freeze where she stood. She bit her lip then winced when she remembered how swollen it still was. 

It caught Strickler’s eye, and slowly the changeling blinked his eyes her way. 

“Hey Barb, Nomura, you want some wine?” Went Anna walking over from the kitchen, “Lord _knows_ I need some. We can watch Game of- oh!” Anna stopped in her tracks lowering the bottle of red. “He’s up.” 

“He is.” went Walter with a painful smirk. 

An unsettling frozen silence set. No one really moved aside from Barbara who fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Walter licked his lips, wincing as he pointed to Nomura, “Anna, can you see if you can get her to eat?”

“Uh…sure.”

Nomura clicked her tongue indignantly. 

Strickler stared at her knowingly. And, as if on cue, Nomura’s stomach grumbled. 

The changeling hissed and thumbed her nose. Strickler gave her hand a final squeeze before she got up to follow Anna.

Nomura nodded her head at Barbara, “Thank you.”

Feebly Barbara nodded back a lip swollen smile. She winced, and Nomura nudged her arm in a good natured way. 

And then it was just Barbara and Walter alone. 

Barbara never noticed just how loud Anna’s living room clock was. It was practically cacophonous in that shared silence. 

“We found the rest of the spear. Three guesses as to where we found it.” blabbed Barbara like a bubble of nerves. Immediately cursing at herself for the poor attempt at a joke. 

“Can I have a hint?” 

“Look down.” went Barbara inching closer to the changeling. 

Walter did so, and made a ghastly comical face.

“Not _that_ far down.” smirked Barbara rolling her eyes. 

“Can I still get that appendectomy?”

“It might be a bit harder for you now. Seeing as you,” Barbara started to frown as she spoke “don’t.. have an appendix.”

“Ah well. Who needs them anyways. Thank you for saving my life.” 

Barbara removed her glasses and tried to wipe them on her shirt. Sniffling while doing so. “I wish you’d yell at me.”

Strickler, on instinct, tried to sit upright to earnestly say his rebuttal and winced with a groan. “What on earth for?”

“For..for _this_!” she gestured wildly at him, then around Anna’s living room, and herself “All of this! _This_ is my fault!”

“You didn’t know those Gumm-Gumms would be there.” 

“I kept getting in your way. You, you told me to hide-”

“You wanted to help. And in some moments you did.” Walter smiled. 

“Aren’t you mad? I, I don’t understand.”

Walter closed his eyes tight and exhaled through his nose. Silently counting. When he was done, he motioned Barbara to sit a little closer. “I am mad. Yes. _Furious_ at your lack of self perception for your own safety when it comes to moments of danger like this.”

“Oh God.” went Barbara lowering her head into her hands. Her hands didn’t hide the wince from her side as she leaned forward. “I know-”

“But much more than that, Barbara,” Walter stretched to meekly lower Barbara’s hands from her face, “I was afraid. I’m _still_ afraid. Afraid what that selfless impulse you have could cost you.” 

Barbara’s shoulders started to jerk. Her voice cracking as she voiced the horror that had been lingering heavily in her heart. “I could have gotten you _killed_.”

“Instead you saved my life.”

“You wouldn’t need your life saved if I’d just…just listened.”

“Perhaps. And if you did run when I told you to, and things still ended up as bad as it did, who would have answered my phone? How would Nomura know where to find us?”  
“I’m sure I would have tried to call her.”

Walter smiled again and nodded slowly, “I know you would have. This is just how the dice fell.”

“It’s not okay though.”

Walter sighed, but nodded yet again. “You’re right. It isn’t okay.” an encouraging warm grin spread over Walter’s face, “But how can I forget I’m dealing with Doctor Barbara ‘I’m going to hit an un-dead troll with a broom to save my son’ Lake?”

Barbara threw her head back with a groan, then doubled over with a painful wince grasping at her side. Forgetting her own stitches. “Uugh if I’d _known_ about the freezing barrier thing.” 

Cautiously Walter said “Barbara I think you’re missing the point.”

“Oh I get the point loud and clear!” she snapped with a small spark of anger. Futility staring back at her from the reflection of Anna’s television. “How can I help my son when I..I’m useless when fighting-”

Strickler groaned, and an arch of green electricity illuminated the couch and living room. “Barbara.” came a voice of low velveteen gravel. Calm like a hidden spring in a dark cave. “Look at me.”

Barbara held her breath, her eyes sliding towards him first before the rest of her body followed. 

She wasn’t sure how, but the bandages carried over from his human to troll form. A troll form that manifested without the bladed cape. They were going to have to pay Anna for a new pillow set as one of Strickler’s horns pierced through it. 

“Barbara, what am I made of? What do you see?”

Barbara lowered her hand. A finger hesitantly hovering over Walter’s stoney forearm. An urging curiosity to touch.

Though as Walter’s questions registered more in her head, her brows furrowed. And a defensive insecure response was born. “Don’t patronize me. Stone, Walt. You’re made of stone.”

“I’m not trying to patronize. I didn’t mean for it to come across that way.” The changeling pushed himself to sit up, ignoring the pain that carried over from form to form. It felt like tectonic plates raking against him inside. And before Barbara could pull her hand away completely, Walter caught it. “I’m sorry.” he rasped, “I’m trying, my best, to explain.”

“Explain what? You’re part stone? I’ve grasped that.”

“I’m part stone. Nomura is part stone. Yes. And we can take more damage because of it. We can anticipate heavier hits because of it. But you’re not Barbara. You’re..” Walter looked over his bloody friend. The nicks, the bruises to be, the bloodied lip. The cut above the brow that may or may not turn into a scar. How fidgety she could get. How, because of her side, she favored leaning and nursing it with an arm. His eyes looked wishful and forlorn.“Flesh, bone- carbon, blood. Incredibly breakable. With a will so fearfully strong I’m scared to learn what your iron levels are in your blood. 

“But will isn’t everything Barbara. You could have the strongest will in all the land. But that doesn’t change the fact that,” Walter lifted her hand in his for her to draw attention to it. His eyes piercing and glowing just above the knuckles. “if I squeeze your hand hard enough like this, I could break your bones. Fracture them to say the least.”

Barbara gasped on instinct. Like an impulsive flinch when hearing a dog’s bark close enough that made someone blink. Even if that dog was one you knew would never hurt you. It struck at something primal. Life preserving.

Yet Walter continued to hold her hand like the brittlest of crystal. After resting her hand back down, he retracted his own clawed hand carefully away. Not wanting to risk so much as a scratch on her already scratched up hands. 

“The point I’m…I’m _struggling_ to make, Doctor Lake, is…you’re _terrifying_. Terrifying with how, when other people’s lives are on the line, you’re not even minimally self aware of your own mortality.”

“I’m not going to do nothing. Not when my son is facing those dangers every. single. day.” she steeled. 

“I’m not asking you to do nothing. I’m _begging_ you to be more self aware. And Barbara,” Walter leaned to the side with a wince of his own. His arm close enough to just barely graze hers. “I know you know better than to say healing others is doing nothing. Saving my life was certainly not _nothing_. If I didn’t know any better I’d think I was in a M*A*S*H tent.”

Barbara screwed her eyes shut, and nodded. Wringing her hands together, she continued to nod. “You’re right…” she sighed and released her hands, “you’re right. It’s just, in the face of everything else that’s been happening it feels so _passive_. I can patch Jim up for sure, but…I want to fight too.” 

Suddenly she gasped as an idea struck her. She turned towards Walter who had a fearful look on his face. Struck speechless.

The changeling shook his head, already anticipating the question Barbara was about to ask. A low “no, no, no,” rumbling in his throat.

“You can teach me! You’ve been teaching Jim. Can’t you teach me?”

Walter looked into the good doctor’s eyes, how they twinkled hopefully. “Do you know what you’re asking me? The gravity-?”

“Jim’s been trying to keep me out of this for so long. But I want to be part of this. I want to help.”

“Why?”

“ _Why_? Walt, that’s my son out there.”

“No, I mean…why would you want to learn how to fight?” 

Barbara quirked her head to the side. Feeling her reason was obvious. Not understanding why the changeling looked so downtrodden. With a frown so heavy it was nearly sinking off his green face. 

“Why?” he asked again almost on the verge of tears. Just unable to grasp Doctor Lake’s request. “Why would you want such healing hands to learn how to fight? After _years_ of learning how to save lives. Why would you want to start learning how to take it?”

“Take..?” Barbara looked into the pained expression on Walter’s face. 

“You’re under oath, Barbara.”

And finally, it hit her. She was talking with a trained assassin after all. An assassin who knew the best way to fight was until there was only one person standing. Gently she explained, “No. Walt. I want to be able to _protect_. To _defend_ myself, and others.” She moved to push the hanging lock of hair from Strickler’s forehead, “I’m not asking you to help me break my oath. I’m not planning on breaking it anytime soon.” 

Walter gazed at Barbara, and felt his lungs fill with air and relief. He exhaled a smile, which turned into a winced wheeze, and sniffed a few times before saying. “Right. Of course. Very,” he shook his head with a self scrutinizing smile, “very foolish of me.”

Barbara hummed her head side to side, thoughtfully.

“You have an orange belt in Krav Maga for Pete’s sake.” his voice sounded drawn. A mirth like rumble in his throat as he repeated, “Very foolish.”

Barbara cupped his stoney cheek. A show of tenderness so unexpected Walter nearly flinched. Instead he practically melted into the warmth of Barbara’s fleshy palm. “Maybe. Though, you are still recovering. But I’d say that’s, very kind of you to worry about.”

“I…have my moments.” Walter’s eyes fluttered. His face feeling very warm.

When did their faces get so close?

“Will you help me?”

“I’d move heaven and earth for you if I could.” 

“A bit dramatic. But I’ll take it.” Barbara smiled.

When did the distance between their lips become so small? The changeling’s breath hitched at the feel of her other hand on him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, Doctor. I’d say you’re trying to seduce me into helping you.”

“Is it working?” she asked sultrily. Playing off Walter’s mirth. 

“It’d work better if your hand wasn’t on my stomach.”

“What?!” She looked down at the bandages wrapped over his green stoney body. Her blood pressure spiked. “I, oh, Walt I’m sorry.”

Walter exhaled a sound that was more rubber chicken than troll. Tried as he might to power through the pain just before a potential kiss. His wound was still incredibly tender. In a way, the changeling thought it was for the best. For now. 

“Does it hurt? Even like that?”

“Well it’s no tickle I’ll tell you that.” Walter tried to undermine bravely over Barbara’s worried rambling. 

“I mean you were going on about being made of stone. I didn’t think.”

“Stone. Yes. But still living stone. And recently cut into.”

Barbara leaned, and winced at her side as she tried to check under the bandages without fully undoing them “God, I can’t tell if the stitches opened.”

“Hang on.” Walter steadied himself and grasped the nearest pillow. Trying to think past the pain, and the anticipated pain to come. “You’ll want to close your eyes for this.” he offered before grunting into a shine of green electricity. 

Steam billowed off him slightly as the human form of Walter Strickler slumped into the couch. 

“Walter?” went Barbara waving her hand, “Geeze, if you didn’t have a fever before.” 

“I’m fine.” he tried to assure, despite looking far paler than before. “Changing, when wounded, can be, a, tiring affair.” 

“THen wHY-”

“You wanted to check my stitches. I thought it’d be, easier, as a human.”

“At the cost of exhausting yourself!? You’re still recovering.” Barbara shook her head at him, and brushed back some of Walter’s spongy hair, “And then you say _I_ don’t think. Honestly.” 

Walter gave a haggard laugh, “I suppose we have quite a bit to learn from each other.”

Barbara snorted a laugh. She pressed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Only to sigh. “We’re going to have to re-do a few stitches.”

“Bugger.”

Barbara apologized with a quick, almost chaste, soft kiss against his cheek. A kiss that caused a goofy curly smile to grow on the changeling’s face. He rubbed it as he watched Barbara push herself off the couch to wash her hands and fetch the first aid kit again. 

When she came back Barbara guided Walter to sit up, and untie the gauzy bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. Now speckled with beads of blood. 

As Barbara tended to the changeling, yet another realization among many came over the doctor. It wasn’t as though they were working with morphine this whole time. And although conscious this time, the most Walter made as a sound was a grunt or a wince. 

“Should I be worried about your high tolerance to pain?”

“Probably? But-” Walter exhaled slowly. He bit his lower lip as he felt the needle pass through his healing skin tissue, “-not today. Please. I wouldn’t mind a- ah- conversational distraction.” 

A pause of silence followed. And then, in unison, they both spoke over the other. 

“Do you want to continue our question game?” asked Barbara, referring to the long night when Jim, while away, found Merlin. To reconcile over not fully knowing all of Walter, the question game was invented. 

“Have you ever learned how to fight with a bow staff?” asked Walter, referring to the moments he saw Barbara fight, rather well, with a broom. 

They both laughed for a short while. The air filled with bubbly nerves. Until Barbara, with a deadpan, said, “No laughing while I’m stitching. Or you’ll lose your bellybutton.”

As much as the changeling wanted to, Walter knew better than to contradict Barbara. “Doctor’s orders.” he tried to say seriously. 

In the end, with Walter’s stomach patched again and re-dressed, and Barbara’s hands cleaned with the aid-kit put away, the two shared the couch. 

They were found by a glowing Nomura and Anna. But that’s another story, for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
